


This is for Certain

by school_of_magic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Hinata appreciates Kageyama, I wrote this on a whim just for fun, It's really just Hinata simping honestly, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Only a few hundred words, Pining Hinata, short and sweet, still cute though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/school_of_magic/pseuds/school_of_magic
Summary: Hinata begins noticing little things about Kageyama, and he certainly doesn't mind.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	This is for Certain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just a little drabble I wrote purely for my own self indulgence lol  
> I kinda just wanna start posting more on this website in general, cause up until recently I have only been working on Wattpad. Things like drabbles and oneshots don't seem to get as much appreciation on there, and it tends to be a bit difficult for me to commit to entire fics (although I'm getting better!). Even though it's short, I hope you still enjoy!

Kageyama was acting nice to him. 

Well, that might be a bit of an exaggeration. But still, It was nice for Kageyama standards. 

It started off with little things. Hinata didn’t even really notice it at first. Giving him his water bottle during practice breaks. Waiting for him after leaving the club room. And honestly, it might be wishful thinking, but Hinata could’ve _sworn_ that Kageyama let him win one of their morning races to the gym.

He didn’t mind, of course, but he couldn’t help asking himself the question of _why_. Was it some strange phenomenon? Did Hinata do something to cause it? It certainly couldn’t be the ladder. Although Kageyama was being nice, he was still Kageyama. He still pulled his hair when he missed a ball, and still called him a dumbass twenty-three times a day (he counted; twenty-three was the new record). 

It was nice though. Their relationship wasn’t different, just accepted. It got to the point of surety. They were friends, and Kageyama was finally showing it...Hinata smiled.

They ate lunch together regularly, and typically just ended up talking about volleyball, but...Hinata knew what Kageyama’s favorite food was. He knew that he liked cats, and that his favorite color was white, and that his birthday was on December 22nd. He knew that his parents went overseas often, and that he got lonely sometimes. He knew that he would twist that front part of his bangs when he got bored. And…he knew him. 

Hinata knew Kageyama. And Kageyama knew him. 

And Hinata liked him. 

He liked that Kageyama’s favorite color was white, and that his birthday was on December 22nd, and he liked that he wanted a pet cat, and that he would twist his hair. He liked him. 

And Hinata was sure to go crazy. 

**Author's Note:**

> By the way! There's a possibility that I'll start working on a Kagehina soulmate AU some time next year...I won't promise anything just yet, but a heads up in case I decide to write it! Thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
